


Are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow or just mine tonight?)

by Arlise



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Insecure Kevin, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pining, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlise/pseuds/Arlise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin knew where he stood on the exy court but with Andrew and Neil? The lines blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow or just mine tonight?)

“Are you missing them?” Kevin looked up from his phone to see Jeremy crouching before him. “No, I knew this would happen if I went pro, they both knew. We make time for each other but this is pro exy – I couldn’t turn it down.” Jeremy smiled at him, with an all-knowing glint in his eyes and picked up his gear. Kevin looked down at his phone once more before leaving it on the bench and following Jeremy out onto the court. Andrew and Neil were probably busy; they would reply later.

Andrew had been Kevin’s rock for so long when he had run with his tail between his legs, Andrew had protected him. Then Neil came. Neil had been a breath of fresh air once he had gotten past his skittish colt movements. It used to be _AndrewKevin_ then Neil had thrown a spanner in the works. _AndrewNeil_ took over but they accepted him, they wanted him, it was _AndrewNeilKevin_ but it wasn’t enough.

There was no unread message on his phone. Had they forgotten about him? Perhaps they had finally realised that Kevin wasn’t good enough for them, he was 10,000 miles away how could he be there with them. He couldn’t.

“What is it then, is something wrong?” It was Jeremy again, having come straight out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Perfect Jeremy with his natural talent for exy, his perfect physique and his carefree nature. Andrew and Neil deserved someone like Jeremy, someone without baggage like him.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine” Kevin bit out, reeling as the image of Neil saying ‘I’m fine’ floated to him. _Neil_. Kevin had never been good with his emotions. Ever since he met Riko he only knew of one thing; Exy. Exy, exy, exy, his whole life had revolved around Exy, when his playing had was shattered – he switched hands and kept on playing. Exy was hard but simple. In Exy, all he had to do was concentrate on his job, he didn’t have to think about his feelings. Neil had made Kevin want something, to stand up to Riko, to become number 1, not forever number 2.

 

* * *

 

“Should we call Kevin?” Neil asked Andrew glancing down at his phone, Kevin Day lit up on the screen.

“Nah, he’s probably busy with exy practice, I don’t think he ever stops thinking about exy.”

“Come back to the couch and we’ll watch a movie with some ice-cream”

“Ok but we’ll message late after the movie” The sound of his phone ringing shook Neil out of his sleepy haze, Andrew was still fast asleep. Neil scrambled after his phone, extracting himself from Andrew’s grip, the movie had finished long ago.

It was Jeremy calling.

“Andrew” Neil shook him awake, a dreaded tendril of fear had crept into the bottom of his stomach. Why would Jeremy be calling? He would only be calling is something bad had happened to Kevin and he couldn’t call them himself.

“Andrew” Neil gasped, starting to panic. _Deep breaths, in, out, in, out_.

Andrew shook himself from his sleep, “what’s wrong?”

Neil shook his head, pointing at his phone.

 _Jeremy?_ Andrew grabbed the phone and picked up, glancing up at Neil who had calmed down a bit.

“Yes?”

“ Andrew? Where’s Neil?”

“Next to me, what do you want?” Andrew didn’t know how he felt about Jeremy, Kevin had been a huge fanboy of the Trojans his whole life and by extension Jeremy, it made him feel something that he couldn’t quite put a finger on, so he had never gone out of his way to talk to Jeremy.

“It’s about Kevin, he misses both of you. He hasn’t been himself recently, he got hit in the stomach with the ball since he wasn’t paying attention during practice. He’s fine though, he’s just sleeping it off right now but I thought you two should know.”

“Thanks Jeremy” Neil chimed in, having gotten his breath back under control after knowing Kevin was fine.

“We were thinking of flying down soon anyway; we might just go this weekend then. Can you tell your coach? But keep it from Kevin, we want it to be a surprise.”

“Of course Neil, well see you guys this week then.” The dial tone sliced through the silence in the apartment. Andrew and Neil looked at each other. Kevin was their only thought. Jeremy had confirmed their worst fear.

Kevin was different from the two of them, they were monsters, they had been brought to their knees and had crawled through hell to get revenge on those who had hurt them. But Kevin, he had been in Riko's circle since the beginning. The master’s circle. Kevin had done what they wanted his whole life never what he wanted. Riko crushing his hand been the first and last straw. It had made Kevin brave enough to run, to hide, to go to his father, to go to Andrew’s protection, to stay with Neil but that was the only decision he had ever made himself. He had been hesitant since day one on where he stood with Andrew and Neil. They had told him, time and time again, that he was theirs and they were his, but that hadn’t eased his fears. Maybe they had to show him instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin stood frozen on the exy court. When had Neil and Andrew been here, why hadn’t they told him they were coming?

“Oi, Kevin, get your head in the game, we’ve got a match to win.” Shouted one of his teammates. Kevin was too caught up in his thoughts to recognise who had shouted. Neil smiled and raised his and Andrew’s arm in greeting when he had seen the Kevin had noticed them. We’ll talk after the game, Neil conveyed with his eyes. Kevin nodded and turned back around, psyching himself back up for the game.

He played the whole game lost in his thoughts, his motions on the court were sub-par to his usual standards but their opponent was nowhere as good as his team. The game ended with Jeremy lighting up the net with the final goal, 13-4, not an impressive score considering their differences in strength. He joined in the celebrity team hug with his team, then trudged into the change rooms and took a shower lost in his thoughts. What did Neil and Andrew want to talk about? Were they breaking up with him? By the time he had rinsed and dried off the rest of the team had gradually left. The change room was silent. He stepped out with the towel wrapped around his waist, not expecting anyone still inside the change room. But he stopped short of his bag because Neil and Andrew were sitting right there in front of him. Neil with his eyes glued onto the phone and Andrew chewing on some lollies. Both of them looked up when he walked out.

“K-Kevin” stuttered Neil, “We missed you, why haven’t you called?”

Kevin froze, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Why would you think that?” griped Andrew although his eyes showed the sincerity of his question.

Kevin closed his eyes and whispered: “I’m not good enough for you two, you’re better off without me.” It broke something inside him to admit that but they deserved the truth. “I’m dirty.”

“Stop that,” Andrew said, his voice low and firm, seeping in authority. “You’re not allowed to say that, to even think that, you’re perfect to us and we’ll show you.”

“Shirts off,” Andrew directs at Neil, his voice still low, low but smooth, it brings a chill up Kevin’s spine. Neil stands up having taken off his shirt and orange pants and reaches for Kevin and kisses his protest right out of him. Kevin closes his eyes and melts right into Neil’s touch, forgetting everything else but Neil’s hot mouth that is kissing him like it’s the only thing he wants to do until he dies. He’s so lost into the kiss that when he feels a touch on his lower back he jumps into Neil, Andrew, he had forgotten about Andrew. Andrew’s fingers run up and down his back gently, dipping low into his backside, slowly pushing down the towel around his waist until it falls into a heap on the ground. Andrew pauses and reached down to his bag that Kevin hadn’t noticed earlier, and uncaps the lube coating his fingers generously and thoroughly before turning back to Kevin and slips a finger in. A low guttural moan escapes him only to be silenced by Neil’s mouth. Slowly Andrew adds in another finger, pushing in slowly, Kevin slowly falls apart as Andrew’s fingers slowly work him open. In his haze, he barely registers Neil’s hot mouth on his cock, until Andrew rubs at his prostate making him jump forward in pleasure hitting the back of Neil’s throat. Suddenly the pleasure seems to double. Kevin’s moans seem to echo through the locker room, “Neil” he moans “I’m about to cum.” “Cum for us” asserts Andrew as his fingers start moving deeper and faster. Kevin looks positively stunning, gripped with pleasure, on the brink of releasing. Neil lets out a moan, its vibrations travelling up Kevin’s cock, with one final thrust Kevin let’s go, releasing into Neil’s mouth. Neil swallows it all without breaking eye contact with Kevin.

“Neil,” Andrew says, moving away from Kevin, sitting down on the bench, “Bring Kevin here.”

Kevin’s legs buckle under him and Neil half drags – half carries him to Andrew, lifting him up and slowly impaling him on Andrew’s cock. Every inch that pushes up into him brings Kevin a new sensation, by the time he is fully on Andrew’s cock, he’s shaking at the feeling of being stretched so open and wide. Neil doesn’t wait for Kevin to regain feeling in his legs, instead, he lifts him up, fingers in a bruising tight grip on his hips, sure to leave marks tomorrow and lifts him up until only the head of Andrew’s cock is in him. Neil makes Kevin sink down, lifting Kevin then impaling him back down faster and faster, each time hitting his prostate with more and more force, shooting up sparks of pleasure to Kevin’s own cock which is leaking with precum. Andrew’s hand grips his cock, moving up and down before bringing his fingers to Kevin’s slit, without breaking eye contact, Andrew brings his two fingers to his mouth licking off Kevin’s precum. Kevin loses himself in the pleasure again, letting Neil move his body like a rag-paper doll up and down Andrew’s length. Kevin moans out, “M so close,” Neil whispers into Kevin’s ear, “tell Andrew how much you want this, how much you love his cock.”

“God, your cock feels so good Andrew, please, harder, harder” whimpers Kevin engrossed in pleasure. Andrew cums immediately, slamming his dick harder and harder into Kevin’s prostate not slowing even in his own orgasm. Kevin is shaking in pleasure unable to say more, do more but whimper in pleasure as Neil rubs his hand over his cock and Andrew slams his dick into him. “Neil, Andrew, fuck,” Kevin grunts out, pressed into Andrew’s neck. “Kevin. Cum.” Andrew says, his voice low and smooth, not like he had just cum himself. Kevin orgasms almost immediately with Neil’s hand stroking his cock, spurting cum all over Andrew’s and his own stomach.

Neil moves out of the way as Andrew lifts Kevin up and pushes him on the bench, spreading his legs wide and beckons for Neil to come closer. Andrew guides Neil’s cock into Kevin’s hole, his oversensitive rim shuddering. Kevin moans out “Neil,” sounding utterly wrecked as Neil pushes in with little to no resistance spurred on by Andrew’s cum. As Neil sets out a pace thrusting into him, Andrew stands above them stroking his cock eyes locked into Kevin. Kevin buries his hands in Neil’s hair, clutching at the strands with every thrust. Neil loses more and more control with every hitch of Kevin’s breath, pounding into Kevin. Neil’s orgasm hits him in waves, with thick ribbons of cum spurting out of his cock into Kevin. Andrew’s face contorts in pleasure as he orgasms to Kevin’s moans, spurting more cum onto Kevin’s body. “Uh, fuck-m gonna cum!” Kevin moans, coming untouched as Neil slows in his thrusts.

 

* * *

 

Kevin groans as the sunlight streaming through the windows shines in his eyes. He shifts in his bed, only to frown as there’s a heavy arm holding him tight. He shakes himself out of his sleepy haze and turns his head on to connect with Andrew’s eyes. He feels his face flush as memories of last night come to him.

“Where’s Neil?”

“I’m right here,” Neil replied gently.

“Mhm, I missed you two.” Kevin mumbled with his eyes closed.

“We missed you too.” Neil presses a kiss to Kevin’s forehead as Andrew tightens his grip on him. “We’re sorry we haven’t been there for you when you needed us.”

“How did you two know to come yesterday?”

“Jeremy called us, he was worried about you, that you were all sorts of out of it.” Andrew muttered sleepily. “You know we love you, love you so much more than words can explain.”

“I love you two too” smiled Kevin

“C’mon let’s go get some breakfast.”

“Someone got lucky yesterday night,” exclaims Jeremy, beaming up from his seat at the kitchen table. The rest of the team cheer and applaud as a blush makes its way onto Kevin’s face. Andrew as impassive as ever ignores them all and helps himself to the sweetest breakfast options available; pancakes with a ton of maple syrup. Kevin frowns at his back, mentally counting the calories even as Andrew’s monotone voice floats back at him telling him to “Stuff it, I eat what I want.”


End file.
